


Voyeurism

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: Dom Erik Prompts [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Kinky Prompts: #13 Voyeurism





	Voyeurism

The room was hot and your skin tingled where Erik's hand was pressed to the small of your back. Up on the stage, the couple put on a show for the audience, the woman tied so her hands were behind her head and connected to her ankles with thick black rope. The man, her dominant, was circling her, a leather crop in his hand.

When Erik proposed the idea of going to a BDSM club, you weren't totally opposed, but definitely apprehensive. You had dabbled in it in previous relationships, a slap on the ass during sex or using handcuffs, but with Erik it was totally different. He wanted complete control over you, in a way that you weren't comfortable with at first. Now you couldn't imagine living any other way. You were--for lack of better terms--a boss chick. You made your own money paid your own bills and wouldn't settle for any man that wasn't coming correct. It made for a lot of lonely nights and a lot of heartache from men who were intimidated by the fact that you made more than them and wouldn't dull your own shine.

But Erik...he'd breezed into your life and demanded your complete and total submission to him. Despite what the Bible said, _mama_ said don't submit to just _any_ man and he was definitely cut from a different cloth. More than the finances and the self confidence that oozed out of his pores, it was the ability to lean on him that made him the one for you, gave you the _desire_ to submit to this man.

You both started off small, him asking you to be sure to eat at certain times everyday because he knew you got caught up in your work and would forget. He would punish you with spankings and denied orgasms if you broke his rule, his way of making sure you took care of yourself. Then it went to introducing new toys in the bedroom, riding crops that stung your backside, blindfolds to cut off your senses, and rope, all the better to tie you up with.

Now you were at this club with him and it felt like a final test in your relationship with him, whether or not you could handle this part of him. Neither of you had used any terms to define this side of your relationship but there was a lingering in the air that told you tonight would change things. The man on the stage was explaining the different rope tying techniques but you were familiar with most of them, thanks to Erik. Then he tied another rope to the woman's neck, ensuring that it wasn't too tight for her.

"Do you remember the safe gesture?" The woman nodded. "Please demonstrate for our guests. Permission to speak granted."

"Closed fist for Green," the woman's raspy voice rang out in the dimmed room. "Open fist twice for Yellow or slow down. Open the fist three times for Red or stop."

The Dom gave a pat on the head and whispered instructions softly to her. He then freed his erection and guided it her lips. It felt as if the heat in the room skyrocketed at the image. He used the rope on her neck to guide her back and forth on his dick, slow to ease her into it before picking up speed. You felt Erik's fingertips trail from the small of your back to your ass and your breathing increased.

"I knew you would enjoy this," Erik leaned in to whisper. "Watching her suck his dick." He slipped his hand underneath the hem of your dress to palm your bare behind--his idea. You felt yourself getting wet at the scene before you and the idea that anyone around you could see what Erik was doing.

A whistle went through the air and the crop came down on the sub's ass. She moaned and you did too at Erik slipping a finger in you from behind.

"Damn. You this wet from watching? What if I took you up there and made you suck this dick too?" You moaned again, hoping no one could hear you. Everyone seemed to be entranced at the crop use and ropes demonstration happening on stage to notice Erik slip another finger inside you. You could hear the sloshing noises coming from your pussy but the slap of the crop and the continued moaning from on stage was a soundtrack to your own mounting orgasm.

Just as you were ready to come, Erik pulled both fingers out. You stumbled slightly and he steadied you with his clean hand before licking his other fingers clean. You felt like you could cry. The frustration you felt must have been all over your face because his softened and he pulled you in the direction of the exit.

"I don't want all them niggas in there watching my baby get hers," he muttered under his breath as he handed his ticket to valet. When the car pulled up, he helped you in before hurrying to his side and pulling off.

That night, after mind-blowing sex in ever part of your apartment, Erik gifted you with a gold necklace with an "E" on it. It was just your taste, a daily reminder that you were his and you never took it off. 

 


End file.
